User blog:Stofferex/SRB 4- Mr. Ed vs Twilight Sparkle
Hey there, time for a new battle. I expected th is one to be out much earlier, but there is some reasons why this one is late. 1. I was a whiny bitch (if you haven't noticed) 2. School work (always important kids) 3. Trying to work on some of my upcoming battles (I have much planned so stay tuned). But anyway, lets get to the chase cuz you want a battle or you wouldn't be here am I right? Ok, so the 4th battle in my series, we have the main protagonist of the popular series "My little pony: Friendship is Magic", Twilight Sparkle, competeing against the infamous talking horse, Mr. Ed, to see who's the better rapper. The horse or the pony? 'Cast' Animeme for animation of Twilight Angela Trimbur as Twilight Sparkle (voice) Some random trained horse as Mr. Ed Nice Peter as Mr. Ed (voice) EpicLLOYD as Wilbur Post (cameo) The battle! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! MR. ED!... ...VS... ...TWILIGHT SPARKLE! BEGIN! (Twilight) Spike, take a note and send this to Princess Celestia/ And tell her how I will buck this donkey out of Equestria! You think you’re television hit like me? You only work as glue!/ You’re not a stallion, you’re a big fat chicken ”Scootaloo”! Make it simple and quit horsing around, you know I’m Tara Strong!/ And if you think Im some sparkling vampire, then you’re totally wrong! This pwn-y will pwn-ya, Im sorry but this will be your last stand/ So go back to your lover Wilbur Post and recreate ”Mr. hands” (Ed) A horse is a horse of course, of course. So what the hell are you?!/ Oh yeah, something that turns men gay. Seriously screw you! You recently showed up, while I’m been here since the 60’s/ You may have magic, but Im Great and Powerful just like Trixie Tv hit? You make cupcakes look nasty and freakin sick!/ You became a human too? Good, then have an ass to kick! So go on! Gather your lesbian friends and the elements of harmony/ I’ll crack all your skulls easily egghead, just try to fight me (Twilight grows wings and turns into...AN ALICORN!) (Twilight) Im a godly princess now, so you better show me some respect!/ You rely too much on strengh, I’ll stick with my intellect! Your rapping lack some color, just like your show about you/ And I think its time I love and tolerate the living hell out of you! Your writers comitted suicide, I must say I’m not surprised!/ You tried to sell yourself but this time, you will pay the price! You want to battle me Eddy? Your future will be really tragic!/ One last thing, your friendship sucks and you have no magic! (Ed) Oh, your grow wings? Think that will make you stronger?/ Nope! It will just attract more nasty pedophiles and cloppers! That alone is a diss, bookworm. Do I need another reason?/ Ha! I’ll even finish this battle faster than your third season! Not to mention, but you’re not even liked by most bronies/ Don’t forget, you’re still some girl’s precious ”My little pony!” You broke so many rules, since you only know rule 34!/ Just like you, your rap is horse shit! Need I say more? Who won? Who's Next? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP *HORSE SOUND* BATTLES OF HISTORY! 'Poll' Who won? Twilight Sparkle Mr. Ed Category:Blog posts